Halo: Recollections
by madori
Summary: After the events of Halo 3, the chief is awakened to find himself in the midst of another civilization's struggle for survival. Rated T for violence and language in later chapters. R&R chapter 2 is up
1. Prologue part 1

This is my first Fanfiction

Big thanks to general MB for letting me use his transcript of halo 3's ending sequence

Reviews are appreciated, if anyone is interested to be a beta reader for me, you know how to contact me

Halo and its related works belong to bungie.

Prologue part I

There were explosions coming from all over the place as the chief gunned the warthog's engine trying to get over the jump and into the hangar of the Dawn. the Arbiter was manning the hog's machine gun try to take out sentinels in pursuit of the pair, "Chief we've only got one minute left, the ring is preparing to fire!", that was all he would need, he thought gritting his teeth as the warthog went screaming off the ramp and into the hangar of the Dawn , the hog landed and flipped over spilling its occupants on the deck of the hangar, the chief slowly got up as did the arbiter but the ship was rocked to one side and a tank stored at the other end of the hangar came loose and started heading for the arbiter he dived behind some crates just as the tank hit the chief dived toward a computer panel in the hangar as the arbiter got up the chief looked at him and nodded and he did the same knowing what they had to do, the chief turned to the panel and inserted the chip from his helmet into the console then cortana's blue holographic form appeared and she said to him

"Hang on"

She engaged the frigate's engines and they escaped the halo's atmosphere the chief struggled to hold on but was nearly knocked out of the ship but managed to grab hold just as the tank nearly hit him he herd Cortana call out to him and he slowly made his way to the console, removed cortana's chip and reinserted into his suit

"If we don't make it"

"We'll make it"

"It's been an honor serving with you john"

Then the light from the detonation enveloped the hangar just as the ship entered the portal

"Chief, chief can you hear me"

The chief felt groggy and then he noticed he was weightless he flipped on his suit lights to find himself in the dawn's corridor, he scooped up his assault rifle and he slowly made his way toward a breach in the hull

"At last I thought I lost you too"

"What happened"?

"I'm not sure"

"The halo fired shook itself to pieces did a number on the ark we made it through the portal just as it collapsed"

"Well some of us made it"

Cortana said as the chief looked out to see the forward half of the dawn was missing he slowly made his way to the cryo chamber knowing it was his only option

"But you did it"

"Truth and the covenant, the flood it's finished"

Cortana said as the chief inserted her chip into a holo pad near a cryo tube"

It's finished"

The chief said as he floated toward a locker where he deposited his assault rifle and then got into the cryo tube

Cortana turned to him

"I'll drop a beacon but it will be a while before anyone finds us years even"

"I'll miss you"

The chief looked at her as the lid was closing and said

"Wake me when you need me".


	2. prologue part II

Master Chief,cortana and all the ETC belong to bungie.

the rest is mine

Prologue part II

Admiral Dalton was on edge, he had been up for three days, using stimulants to keep him up.

"This isnt good."

he muttered as he eyed the displays in front of him.

There had been no good news for days, the Ocarian Republic had been mobilizing forces for months, speeding up their schedule of conqering. And he felt that they were next.The Ocarians had always been power hungry,nothing was ever enough for them. Civilizations, planets, even entire systems fell to their might, and the entire time, Sinar had been their only obstacle, if just barely.

But the Republic had never played fair, any time time that they were at a loss, they would send a "suicide" ship and take out everything while the main fleet escaped. And they wanted Sinar, taking her out would almost certainly secure their hold upon the galaxy.

"Sir! Unknown contact inbound"

Daltons eyes widened "here they come" he thought

"Is it Republic?"

"no sir, unknown origin, scans show reactor power steadily decresing"

Dalton sighed

"whats its trajectory?"

The ensign at the panel paused a few moments, and brought up a different screen.

"Scans show collision path, predicted impact site northeast coast of Alcor"

"let it go, send a ship to investigate the crash site after impact"

" Unless you find somehting, remove the data logs and leave it, I have other things to worry about."


	3. Landfall

First real chapter!!

Halo belongs to bungi and the like.

Chapter I

Landfall

**USERNAME CORTANA…ACCEPTED**

**BEGINNING OCCUPANT DIAGNOST…..….ABORTED**

**BEGINNING SYSTEM DI…….ABORTED**

Cortana had to hurry, even though only a few months had passed since the Ark, power was draining quickly, and now the dawn's stern half was plummeti ng directly towards a nearby planet, if her calculations were corect, she only had thirty minutes before the ship entered the atmosphere.

She knew very well how fragile that people in cryosleep were, if she diddnt thaw the chief out soon, his chances of surviving the impact were…minimal at best.

**BEGINNING THAW CYCLE…**

**CRYOSEAL DISENGAGED……**

"Come on John, wake up."

**BIOSIGNS NORMAL… WELCOME BACK…JOHN 117**

Cortana sighed with relief as the tube's lid opened, if only for a moment

She suddenly realized thet they were only two minutes until they entered the atmosphere, four minutes at best until impact at their rate of speed.

"Chief! Get up, hurry we don't have much time left"

The green armoured figure climbed out of the cryotube.

"Cortana whats going on, how long has it been"

The Chief was hoping to hear news that their beacon had been answered, he did'nt get it.

"There's no time, the dawn is on a collision course for that planet, I had to wake you or you wouldn't survive the impact"

"Where ar….

"Yank me"

Cortana cut the Chief off

he instinctively removed the datachip from the terminal, and inserted it into his helmet.

"T-60 seconds to impact

The chief, thinking quickly tore the lid off the cryotube he had jus been sleeping in, and braced himself inside.

Although the contents of cryostasis tubes were fragile, the containers were not.

"Brace for impact!"

"This seems familiar"

The chief thought to himself


	4. Chapter 2 Familiarity

Hoped you guys enjoyed the last chapter, enjoy the next looong one

Halo and the like belong to bungie, all Ocs and affiliates belong to me

Chapter 2: Familiarity

"Thirty seconds to surface! Chief Im engaging your suit's locking failsafe"

"Do it"

"Twenty seconds"

The flames surrounding the vessel dissapeared.

"ten seconds!"

"hold on chief!"

Cortana screamed.

"five"

Four

Three

Two

One

Everything vanished in a blinding white light.

--BURST BROADCAST…………..

FORWARD UNTO DAWN HAS MADE LANDFALL

REACTOR POWER REMAINING…6

REMAINING SYSTEMS…NONFUNCTIONAL

--"Chief, Chief, wake up! "

Cortana released the suit's failsafe, and the spartan's previously stiffened body fell limp to the ground

"I can hear you Cortana, you should know that I can't speak when the failsafe is active."

John replied nonchalantly.

"So, you didn't answer my question, Cortana. Where are we, and how long has it been."

"you've only been out for eight months, and as for our location I don't have any data on this sector, Even I cant override the codes to acess the data… wherever we are, the higher ups REALLY don't want anyone to know about it."

Cortana replied disheartened

"Can you make a rough estimate how close to earth we are?"

It was obvious that he was determined to find out something about this place.

"All I can say Chief, is that the nearest CHARTED and explored system is….Urs, nearest habitable planet.. is Sanghelios?!

"Isnt that the Elite homeworld?"

"Don't get too excited, that system is almost 800 light years from the border of this sector."

Cortana replied cynically

"Great….."

"recovery team alpha report"

Admiral daltons voice crackled in on the radio

"no contacts yet sir, but I have to admit, for a mass of that size, ther is surprisingly little damage, scans suggest the ship impacted into kore shallow water and skipped into the coas…

"is there a problem captain?"

"sir were receiving a very weak distress beacon emanating from the impact zone"

"Is it understandable?"

The admiral questioned, the image of another race destroyed by the republic lingering in his head.

"no sir, signal is too weak"

"rodger that recovery, investigate the crash site, and bring whatever you find back to the

_Fateful Retribution_ is that clear?"

"Yes sir, Recovery out

"Chief I there is a ship of unknown origin inbound to our location"

Cortana exclaimed.

"I suggest you prepare yourself for a fight if theyre hostile."

"What am I going to do, This ship has no more ammunition, and that Assault Rifle is useless"

"what do you mean… wait. You don't have anymore ammo left do you?"

Cortana somehow knew that was coming

"Bingo"

"So what do you suggest we do?"

Cortana asked.

"the only thing we can do"

The chief huffed as he ripped the cryotube from its slot and deposited it outside the ship.

"Sit and wait"

As he planted himself on the impromptu bench.

"That doesn't sound like you, usually you would try to beat them to death , or something to that effect."

"We really don't have any options, as far as we know, they've never heard of us, in short, we don't make a bad first impression, and we don't get shot."

"you mean YOU don't get shot."

Cortana giggled

"No I meant what I said, In your words "keep your head down, theres two of us in here now"

Satisfied with his rebuttal, the chief really began thinking about what he was going to do, in truth, but unknown to cortana, who was busying herself gathering data about their surroundings, he had no clue.

…..RECOVERY TEAM ALPHA…..1300 Hrs

"Captain, this is Sargeant May, do you read?"

"I read you, did you find anything down there?"

"Were not sure sir, Were picking up one lifesign, other than that, nothing else. The sensors show that the reactor just lost power, and there really isnt much left, what do you advise?"

"May, take your team and approach the being with caution, try to convince it to go with you."

"And if it's hostile? Sir?"

"Take it out and bring me whatever is left"

"affirmative sir, May out."

--"Chief there are four beings approaching our positions, primary visual scans suggest that they're humanoid"

--

"Men, keep your sights on the target, if anything goes wrong, take it out."

The contingent of SSMC marines aimed their wepons towards the chief.

"Chief, those men are aiming guns at us, what did I tell you"

Cortana said

"Hold on"

If Cortana had been human he would have given her a stop hand signal.

"Unknown being Identify yourself, that is an order…

"the armoured figure did not move."

--The chief looked up to see one of the men making hand signals and speaking.

The chief got up, three of the semi armoured men raised their wepons.

The Chief suddenly realized that he hadnt disengaged his helmet mic, he quickly corrected that by engaging his helmet's external speaker and mic system.

"This is your last warning, Identify yourself or we will open fire!"

" United Nations Space Command ID S-2117

Master Chief Petty Officer Sapartan 117

The figure signaled for the others to lower their guns

"Master Chief, was it? I Have to insist that you come with us, we have orders to retrive any and all lifeforms and intact data from the crash site, will you comply?"

"We don't have any other leads home right now, don't cause any trouble"

Cortana spoke to the chief through his in helmet speakers

"I will comply"

"Very well, please come with us, You will be directly escorted to Fleet Admiral Dalton Onboard the _Fateful Retibution._

--Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to review, message, Positive reinforcement always helps


	5. Tying up loose ends

"Admiral, we are returning from the impact zone, we found something."

Sargeant may spoke confidently

"_This better be good sargeant_"

Admiral dalton replied,"_This isnt good at all, The Republic is definitely mobilizing forces"_

"It is Sir! Onboard the reckage, we found a being that surivived the impact, he is equipped with some kind of combat skin, we are en route to deliver him to you now"

"_Very good Sargeant, make it quick, we may find use for him_."

The Saregeant rendered a salute and the admiral returned it.

"_Dalton out_" and the Admiral dissapeared from the view screen.

"_It seems that the odds have moved in our favor"_

"_Chief, this seems oddly familiar"_

Corana mused questioningly

"Tell me about it"

The chief turned his head to see the man now standing in the doorway to the cockpit

"Master Chief was it? I have been ordered to take you aboard the Admiral's flagship, and have you outfitted for combat immediately, time is short so I must conduct the briefing here."

"_straight to the point aren't they."_

He mentally cursed at cortana's comment.

"May I ask why"

The chief replied uneasily

"Certainly, firstly, It is obvious from the fact that you survived an unnarested freefall from outer orbit, and the combat skin you are equipped, that you have been trained and enhanced for all forms of combat, and our scans of your body agree. Secondly, when your ship crashed to the planet's surface, we believed that you were an expected invading enemy ship, and we were sent to recover the datafiles to find some sort of weakness. Now it seems that we called their plans and WE need every gun we can get."

"Sir, I would be happy to oblige to your request"

The chief replied confidently

"Excellent, now on with the briefing, as of 1200 hours we have been receiving warp echoes from the

approximate direction of the Republic homeworld, and by the number, the are no doubt sending an

enormous fleet to engage us. I have talked it over with the admiral and he has decided it would be best

if you took command of a contingent of marines aboard one of their flagships to recover enough

strategic data for us to push them far enough away from Sinar to engage them without risking the

homeworld."

The chief pondered his choices quickly and decided to help them.

"what is my directive once we dock with the ship, Sir?"

"You are to report to the medbay to have your combat skin repaired first, you will be provided with a choice of external augmentations should your current combat skin be insufficient in some category, you will the report to the armoury to equip yourself as you please. Subsequently, you will report to the bridge to await orders, is that clear Chief?"

"yessir"

The chief laughed me mentally knowing he was speaking to a lower rank than him as a superior.

"very good, our ETA is approximately ten minutes, I will open the viewport so you can see the ship"

--

The chief rolled his eyes behind his visor,(which he thanked god for)

Cortana however was completely dumbstruck by the sheer scale of the ship.

The chief looked over the behemoth ship before him, it was easily larger than any ship he'd heard of in th UNSC, The _Spirit of Fire._

"_Amazing, visual scale comparisons show that this ship is almost five miles in length, where did theyy get the resources to bulid this thing?"_

Cortana said, mystefied.

"Her one sided conversation with the chief was cut short by the same man who spoke to them earlier, who had identified himself as Sargeant May

"We're about to dock with the fateful retribution, once onboard you will immidiately have an ID code scanned into your armor to give you full acess to the ship."

"the chief nodded as the telltale sound of a docking mechanism hit his ears, followed by the hollow hiss of an airlock pressurising.

The hatch opened, and a feminine voice said "Welcome Aboard!"

In an incredibly annoying singsong voice to all parties

"Man I hate that greeting"

Sargeant may said out loud

The chief sighed, "this is going to be a long day"


End file.
